


[Коллаж] Поль и Воло

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), ICD_10



Category: Historical RPF, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Collage, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, historical RPF - Freeform, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/pseuds/ICD_10
Summary: У Павла Пестеля было трое младших братьев, но особо драматичной автору кажется судьба Владимира («Воло» для своей семьи), который в каком-то смысле стал «карманным Пестелем» Николая I.«В роли» Владимира – Артем Крылов (сериал «Вольная грамота»)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Визуал низкого рейтинга





	1. Поль и Воло

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лошадки на коллаже - отсылка к [конному портрету братьев](https://images2.imgbox.com/28/25/OqTrGXxr_o.jpg)  
>  **Размер:** 800х1000px

  
  


  
  



	2. Сторож брату

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Размер:** 1400х875px

  
  


  
  



End file.
